The Hybrid
by Redroses08
Summary: After humanity was overrun & destroyed by the invaders, they created her as a weapon against the vampires for revenge and freedom!But when a turn of events came, she will discover her true destiny which will lead her down a road of hardship and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this story is a little different but like my other one its been on my thoughts for awhile now lol once your finished plz read the note I left at the bottom kk:) on with the story...

* * *

The year is 2125 and the world you knew of is no more, not since _they_ came to our planet. The invasion did not happen quickly for they came quietly and spread throughout our world studying us at first for years.

The invaders were not like the aliens you hear in stories or movies on TV, no they were much more!

Once we knew of their existence here when the multiple attacks and sightings came, the government sent the military out to defend us and with it a war had started.

We soon learned that they were not to be underestimated, for theses invaders had a speed faster than lighten, a strength that was able to knock down huge buildings, and powers that were beyond anything we have ever seen with being able to do things that were unimaginable, with each one of them able to do different abilities! Their thirst for actual blood was another thing that frighten the humans, for they did not eat normal food or drink normally like us! To them, drinking our blood was their food!

They would sink their fangs into the victims' throats drinking them to the point of death until there was nothing left.

Sometimes they would turn the humans into something like them, but they were not as strong and held no power as the invaders did, and become allergic to the sun and die making them only able to come out at night, unlike the invaders.

They defeated the military forces and took control of the governments while building their own, but the rest of humanity did not give up!

The humans came up with a name for these creatures during time, calling them vampires! Even though they looked like us, we could tell them apart by their hard pale cold skin and those dried blood red eyes that turned black when their true forms are exposed with their sclera part of the eye mixing with red as the skin around the eyes turn dark.

Some of the surviving humans hid from the world and tried living their life as peaceful as they can, while the rest fought for their freedom. Scientist became important to the humans as they were the only hope in creating something to help defeat the vampires.

Secretly from the invaders, many desperately tried doing experiments with the people who were willing, trying to develop humanoid weapons with powers like the vampires since it would be more unexpected instead of machines they could easily destroy, some attempts failing while others succeed.

One day a scientist by the name of Dr. Covent decided on an idea many other scientists did not agree on from fear, something risky that would change everything and would be dangerous…me!

Half vampire, half human, created and raised within a secret lab building with the blood of the invaders and human mixed together and also the new hope to many of the human race.

I held all the strength and speed of the invader vampires as well as their thirst but mine was not a necessity to live like them, I just crave for it when I am around blood. So I survived on human food as my main source.

Like some of the vampires, I also had imaginable powers. I am able to wield anything to appear or happen with just a thought and plus when they started the experiments this time on me, I develop telepathy from it, the ability to communicate in a person's mind mentally and control it.

I grew quickly over the years in the beginning though. By the time 5 years had pass, I had the body and mind of a 10 year old child, but my ageing started to slow once my body hit the age of an 11 year old.

I had a heart beat, unlike the vampires, except that its beats were much slower than normal humans of course. My eyes were a little different from the vampires as well. They were a green color, light in the inner and darker green on the outer. Only when my vampire side is exposed, a thin circle of a blood red color would appear around my irises and the skin around my eyes turn dark, with having fangs as well.

My skin was not as hard and cold as theirs but it was warm and tougher than normal humans flesh with being hard to break if you try plunging a knife into it for example, only denting it like an unbreakable rubber band and coming back into place.

It was not like that at first when I was younger, with being able to heal very quickly it was as soft as a human's skin, but over time it harden into that.

I became more a part of _them_ as I got older you could say, only with still having a beating heart and blood running through my veins could the humans tell I was part of them as well.

The other patients that were experimented on were all young children, since they were the only ones the test worked on.

They separated me from the others, afraid that I might be a danger to them, their parents afraid of me, but children always find a way around things.

I became close friends with two of the human children there, Jennifer the telekinesis and Chris the fire starter. They were the closes thing to a family I ever had since I did not have a mother or father. Although Ms. Jackson was my caretaker and a mother form, she did not exactly understand me, but I was grateful of her caring ways to me.

My life in this world was not the best, however, it was all I knew and I was satisfied with it. But on one day everything suddenly had a change of events which lead me to a road full of adventures and discovery of a destiny I would have never imagine!

* * *

Well there it is!:) I made it short just to give a little sample to see how you all like it. Plz review to let me know what you think. My continuing this story will be based on the many reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews really! And because of them i will be continuing this story, you guys kept me motivated so thank you!:) And for those who have not read my other story "The Lost Queen of Cian" check it out and let me know what you all think!:) kk now, on with the story...

* * *

"Come on guys we can't stop now they'll catch up with us, keep running! Ms. Jackson said the next village is farther up north and that we should get there by morning!"

I said with determination in my voice. We've been running in these woods for at least about the past hour now after the laboratory building was attacked by the vampires.

They were able to get all the children out before _they_ came because of my warning with being able to sense and hear them coming closer, I _am_ a part of the vampires of course.

Ms. Jackson told us to head to a village that would take us in just past the woods up north from here, they were one of the peaceful kind of humans but they knew of the experiments on humans that were going on at the laboratory…they just stayed out of it!

Some of the kids separated and went other ways or back to their home, some followed me but a lot fell behind. Even though Jennifer wanted to try and keep them up with us, we can't help everyone. We had to survive and try not to get caught and _killed_ I kept telling them!

The vampires found out what the scientists were doing there and sent their army to wipe us out. They didn't know about me though because if they did they would have came more prepared and sooner I'm sure.

I knew I could easily get to the village with my speed, but I would not leave Jennifer, or Jennie I call her, and Chris behind. We all looked after each other as family since I did not have a real one and theirs is not alive anymore.

All the adults in the laboratory stayed behind to give us a head start, sacrificing themselves for us to live I knew. I begged Ms. Jackson to come though, I couldn't bear the thought of them sucking the life out her , killing her, the most compassionate grown human towards me I have ever met. I even cried for the first time, something I had never done or experience, when she told me she couldn't.

She told me I had to blend in with the humans when I get to the village because no one knew of my existence exactly and would fear me.

My ageing has slowed down so that won't look weird to them now. I would appear to them as 12 years old child and stick with it when I have only been alive for 8 years. With me, Jennie and Chris, the oldest from the others with the three of us being 12, there were about six other kids with us, two as young as 6 or 7 yrs. and with being so young they were the slowest in our group. We still had awhile before we'll be at the village, I started to worry. The vampires were tracking us now and were not very far I could hear. They must be looking for

all the children now and I knew a lot of them were already found and…_I can't even think of that right now I just_ _need to get them to the village safely! _I thought.

"Rosabel! Please slow down…we are safe now…far away from the laboratory…and unlike you we need to rest! We are all tired." I heard Jennie say breathlessly to me from behind.

Yep my name is Rosabel, or the name the Dr. Covent gave me! I never knew why he picked that one for me though with it meaning a beautiful rose, while I was a monster!

"Yeah Rose, slow down! My feet feels like they are about to fall off, they can't find us now…right?" Chris asked.

"Wrong Chris they can! We actually need to be able to move faster because they are catching up, th…" I cut off and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a branch break on the ground from far behind.

"Wha.." "Shh!" I told Chris when he was about to speak.

My nostrils flared as the scent of human blood hit me dead on then, making be twirl around blurrily fast in that direction.

I knew how to control myself better when around blood but it didn't stop my fangs from descending just then though, it was like a reflex that happens sometimes but nothing bad.

Chris and Jennie never showed fear of me when that happened in the past and at this moment too, but the others with us gasp from fright when they saw it now as I hiss warningly, and they backed away from me.

They stopped when a young boy came stumbling from the woods behind them, running for his life it looked like. He had dark purple/blue bruises and deep tik tak toe looking cuts all over his face, neck and arms with chunks of blood coursing down as it painted his skin red. He was sobbing hysterically with a pure horror and panic expression on his face.

"THEY'RE COMING, THEY'RE COMING!" he screamed at us fearfully as he ran passed me.

Just then I heard a number of quick running feet from the direction he just came from. "Shit! Everyone RUN!" I shouted.

It became a chaos after that with everyone scrambling everywhere running in different directions, besides back. I saw Jennie and Chris each pick up one of the now crying young ones carrying them and look at me while starting to jog the direction we were supposed to be heading, towards the village.

"ROSE COME ON!" they yelled in union. With using my super speed, I was beside them in a second then and we took off running as I stayed beside them keeping up with their human pace.

The younger ones they were carrying started weeping harder as the screams started.

I knew they would soon catch up to us as well, I could already hear a couple of movements heading our way.

"Ok guys get ready to use your powers, we'll need them!" I stated to them.

Just then three of them appeared in our path, cutting us off! This was my first time actually seeing a vampire before. I've been around humans all my life and sheltered from the world, I was quite shocked by their appearance.

Although they look like humans, except for their paleness, they were beautiful!

There were three of them, two shoulder length dark haired males and one redheaded female. I knew there were more of them, but they must be busy with the others.

They all had a smirk plastered on their faces while they gazed at us.

"I hope you didn't think you all can out run us did you? Silly children!" the female said.

She suddenly appeared behind Jennie, who was beside me, as she yanked her hair painfully while bringing her head back, lowering her fangs to Jennies' exposed neck, making her let go of the crying child in her arms as she screamed.

In the blink of an eye, I then grabbed the redheaded vampire hair and tossed her away with all my strength, making her fly back in a blur hitting a tree as I snarled viciously.

She swiftly twirled from on her back to on all fours like an animal ready to pounce, but when she looked at me her expression turned to pure shock seeing my face and eyes changed as I bared my fangs.

I looked into her eyes taking control of her mind to make her stand still as I heard the vampires screams behind me.

I turned around at the sight of Chris engulfing them up in bright red flames. I took over their mind as well to make them stop their screams and lay still, letting them feel the torture of the fire burning their flesh until they're ashes while silently taking it in.

I then turned to the redheaded female vampire.

"You will not remember any of this and of what happened. When you go back, tell them that you took care of us, that there is no human left alive and you exterminated them all! Now go!" I put the message into her mind to say.

Her expression was blank as she took it in while she got up, she then disappeared back in the direction she came.

I sighed with relief as I turned my eyes back to the two vampires burning on the ground.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up! I have to take care of these two first, hide the evidence if they come. If more comes before I'm done, I can handle them myself better anyway without having to worry about you all!"

They looked at me a little hesitate at first, but then nodded their heads and took off after saying, "Don't take too long, and be careful!"

Once they were out of sight I got straight to work. With using my other powers, I made the ground like quicksand, making the bodies sink into it as the plant roots wrapping around them while pulling them down until it looked like nothing ever happened!

Just when I was about to leave I heard one pair of feet coming towards me again, and fast! _Oh for the love of…can I just get a break!_ I ran farther into the woods then stopped and duck behind a tree as they slowed to a walk.

I watched as another man, the most gorgeous one at that I have ever seen even to a 12 years old girl, appeared slowly melting from the midnight black shadows of the trees surrounding him.

He looked no older than at least in his mid-twenties! His face was flawless and chiseled, beautiful beyond my wildest imagination, with skin that was much paler than my ivory colored one, like all of them. His jaw was angular and sharp, and his wide eyes shone as dark onyx in the night, but I knew they were the color of dried blood. His full smooth shoulder length dark hair was pulled back in a lower loose ponytail I could see when he turned his head to the side, as the little light of the moon shown on it I could see a coat of brown.

He held an aura of power around him, impossible to escape your notice as he looked around like he was searching for something.

His face crumpled in confusion as he did and his nostril flared while sniffing the air, and then his eyes slowly met mines dead on.

I froze with wide eyes, knowing that I been caught as plans then began to scrabble through my brain of a way to get away alive, even if I had to kill him too!

Then he did something that shocked me and would have never expected. He smiled at me, and not a cruel or mischievous one but a kind sincere one.

It was my turn to look confused this time not understanding him, was it a trick? "DAMIAN!" someone yelled from behind him, making my eyes jump to that direction and back to him readying myself for whatever happens next, but once again he surprises me as he whispered, "Go!".

To a humans ear I would have been straining to just make out the word, but since I was part vampire and had their abilities, I heard him clearly even when far away.

So without complaining I started to back away slowly as first, still keeping my eyes on him alert, then faster.

Once I saw him disappear back in the direction of the voice that called that name, I twirled around blurrily and ran like hell, invisible to humans' eyes if passing them with only leaving the scatter of leaves blowing in the air from my trail.

I never had the chance to use and experience my abilities outside and for so long, so I got carried away with my speed and even though I can see everything clearly at this pace, I almost bumped into Chris who was just standing still in my path with his hands on his knees and head down, breathing heavy as he was out of breath.

I stopped about one foot away from his, making his jump back away from me from fright, I could tell from the un-normally fast beating of his heart and his blood rushing I could hear perfectly.

My fangs started to ache from just his blood quickening, but I fought it and won. I looked over to Jennie with the two children standing behind her and smiled amused, she had a couple of rocks and thick branches hovering in mid-air from her powers ready to strike at me, prepared!

She dropped them as they both let out a breath of relief when realizing it was just me. "What the hell Rose, you nearly gave us a heart attack! What took you so long…did they find you?" Chris asked anxiously.

My mind went back to that gorgeous man who actually let me go, but I didn't want to tell them about him now, I knew they would worry anyways. "No they didn't! Just had to cover my trail, we're safe. And the village isn't too far now, I can hear and smell more humans! Come on this way!" I answered.

We took off, this time walking, into the direction of our destination, a new home!

We soon arrived in about a half an hour to what look like a huge green grass field with a village of huts like you see on the islands. Some hut homes were made out of rocks, twigs, or even branches all around us and they looked roomy, like at least four people could fit in there.

I could see laughing children running, playing around outside on the empty trail in the middle that separated the huts from left and right as the dark brown and golden color dog chase after then wagging his tail and barking playfully. It was a sight I have never seen or felt, and it felt peaceful.

I suddenly felt small hands placed in each of mines and entwined in-between my fingers closing it. When looking down at them, I saw it was the hands of the two children we had with us holding onto me, one boy and the other a little girl. They smiled innocently at me when they caught me looking, which brought a small smile to my lips as well.

I was suddenly attacked by hugs from Jennie and Chris as they kept saying "We made it, we made it!"

Some of the villages' people spotted us and started running towards our direction with worried features as they started asking questions about where we came from, our family and what happened, in which Chris and Jennie gladly answered.

We were soon greeted into the village, into our homes and new families, and a new life!

* * *

So tell me what ya think!:) And a reminder for those of you who has not read my other story "The Lost Queen of Cian" to check it out and review plz:) until next time my devoted reader...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you all for the awesome reviews and please keep them going!:)**

* * *

**

****

****

**8 years later-present day!**

I looked into the reflecting 20 year old image of myself in the mirror as I analyzed my now mature features; my waist length natural chocolate brown loose ringlet

curls, my heart shaped face with my curled lashed light/dark emerald green almond shaped eyes, and my plump pink lips and sharp nose.

My body was slim and firm, about 5'5 tall, with all the right curves. I was every boy and men dream beauty they all said, but of course I was deadly!

A lot of things have changed since the day we arrived at the village after the laboratory was attacked by the invaders. The villagers' took us in as part of the family after knowing where we came from and what we were used for, well except for me though! They thought of me as nothing more than just a human child with supernatural abilities like Chris and Jennie, and also the two young ones Josh and Kristal who were actually twins.

Carolyn and her husband Thomas took in Jennie and me while Ms. Pat took Chris and the twins, since she had more room with living alone.

We were the only ones to make it there alive out of all the other children that were with us, and others that tried making it here. With that, the five of us grew close, looking after each other always we promised, and with that we kept my secret from the villagers for as long as we could…but not forever!

For after about two years from arriving there, my secret became public to everyone when one of the villagers was attacked outside by a wild bobcat that was passing through one night.

When I heard his screams and smelled his blood as it torn and rip through his flesh with its sharp claws and teeth, I was there before anyone else could be as I effortlessly grabbed it by the neck and sunk my fangs into its throat, trying to sate my thirst with its blood so I wouldn't drank from the unconscious injured man, lying in a deliciously smelling pool of his own blood on the ground, while also saving him from the wild animal…and myself included.

I should have hid while I did but the thirst became too hard to bear to wait with so much blood lying before me, tempting me.

I heard the surprise gasps and screams from behind me as I dropped the dead cat to the ground. "MONSTER!" some kept yelling at me as a crowd began to form from hearing the disturbance.

I looked around the swarm of people with eyes beaming with sadness and guilt, and then held my head down in shame disguised at myself for what I am!

But like they promised to look after each other and even me, all four of my friends suddenly was standing in front of me as a unite blocking me from the villagers view, like a shield.

"You wanna call someone a monster then call me one too! Because she's different from us you treat her like this when all she did was save _his_ LIFE? HAS THOSE REAL MONSTERS OUT THERE EVER SAVED OR SPARED OUR LIVES THEN HUH? YOU'RE THE FUCKING MONSTERS HERE, JUST LIKE _THEM_ IF YOU TREAT _HER_ WITH THE SAME CRUELITY AS THEY TREAT US BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE CANNOT HELP, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Chris said angrily, low at first but then started to yell at them.

As his voice got louder, his arms and balled fists at his sides began to engulf into blazing red flames as he got angrier , un-harming him of course since it was his powers, but burning his shirt sleeves to ashes in the process.

We all looked at him in shock at what he had said, we never seen him this angry before when I'm supposed to me the hot temper one! Jennie and Kristal even had to step to the side away from him so they wouldn't get burned, but the villagers looked more scared than shocked though.

Carolyn suddenly then stepped out from the crowd slowly as she walked towards us. I put my hand on Chris shoulder to calm him down as he began to tense up as she approached, and it worked because his flames began to die down until there was nothing more but smooth skin.

Carolyn stopped about an arm length away from Jennie and Chris, all the while her searching worried eyes staring at me.

She then twirled around to face the crowd as she said in a determined voice, "I have been living with this child for two years now and she has never done any harm to my husband and me, and to any of you! Chris is right; we will be the monsters if we throw this child out with cold hearts. If you want to blame someone then blame the scientist, not her! She cannot help who she is and she is not completely like them! She may have some traits but she is not a killer! She saved Phil here from the wild animal that would have _killed_ him. Have a heart people!"

Silence filled the air after her speech; you could only hear the crickets and insects songs of the night. She then turned back to me and smiled as she held out her hand for me to take.

With shocked and awed glistering eyes as I looked at her, I grabbed her opened hand as she led me back to our home.

After that night, she became the closes thing to me I ever had as a mother…and I loved her just as much as I loved my friends! We were a real family and as long I had them, I had a reason to live.

Over time life became a little easier as the vampires began to decrease the killing and started to make changes with making things kind of back to normal as it used to be before they came to our world.

They started to make communities for the humans, separate from theirs for us to live in. It was like the suburbs with the two story white fence in homes and nice neighborhoods. I guess they wanted us to live civil with not wanting loose vengeance humans running around anymore disrupting _their_ peace, but of course they had their laws!

The humans were lower than them and didn't have too many says in the world. We went to separate everything; malls, stores, jobs; they had the big jobs though while humans worked under them like slaves you could say, schools for our young separate from theirs as well, restaurants; of course theirs only served blood, but it was everything.

If any human dare to walk into their territory alone, they sometimes never come out and there was no questions asked.

We didn't involve our lives with theirs…not until now at least! They just started to open back up colleges for the people of age to learn to go and those who just graduate from high schools. The only thing that was different this time is that we would be both attending the same colleges, vampires and humans alike, but we wouldn't be in the same classes though, probably in the same hall but not the same rooms together, except the professors.

Since the human grown-ups did not hold the knowledge to be the professors yet, the vampires will be ours as well as their kind instructor as well. They knew more of _our_ education and past than we do since the humans lost their knowledge over time with how things were.

So this will be a very interesting experience I knew.

And since I was 20 and up to age, I signed up last year and will be starting and living on campus at UDC on Monday, two days from now. It was in Washington, DC and that was where the top vampires head quarters were since they took over the white house, so I had to be extra careful. It was closer to home and we didn't want to go anywhere further from our family and friends, even though Chris and Jennie are going there with me too, so we choose to go to that University.

We already had our stuff out and unpacked into our dorm rooms, in which Jennie and I are sharing thank god! I didn't want to scare another poor soul if anything else happens when blood is involved!

"OOH QUEEEN ROOSAABEL, DINNEER TIIME!" I heard Jennie yell from the stairs in an innocently voice. I sighed, smiling as rolled my eyes.

I twirled away from the mirror and left my room and headed to the dining room downstairs. Everyone and I mean everyone, including Chris and the twins, were sitting at the table looking at me with impatient looks on their faces.

I stopped to look at them in confusion for a minute before slowly taking my seat, my eyes still on them.

"Ook what did I do now?" I asked still confused.

"Did you not hear us calling you for at least I don't know, about 10 minutes straight! I know you must have heard us with that super hearing of yours!" Jennie said annoyed.

I grinned guiltily then. "Uhh yeah sorry about that, my mind was lost in another world…Hey! I'm half human so I can get lost in my own imaginations sometimes, so stop looking at me like that, _all_ of you!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jennie and Chris rolled their eyes playfully and smiled as well the others then. Everyone dug into their food filled plates after that, me following.

During the middle of eating, Carolyn came around the table and stood next to me suddenly, setting down a closed silver small container. When it got close to my face, I was hit with the scent of blood coming from it.

All my senses became alert then as I jumped from surprise while looking at the cup container, then I brought my wide eyes up to her.

She smiled innocently at me. "I just thought since this is your last night here and you'll be there surrounded by humans, you should…you know, start drinking blood to help with your…thirst!" she said, hesitate of what I'll think.

I sighed as I brought my eyes back down to the small silver container, bringing it up to my nose as I opened the top sniffing it then wrinkling my nose.

"Animal blood huh? It wouldn't exactly stop it because animals' blood isn't as appealing and powerful you could say as humans' blood, it'll just help when I am unable to bear the scent of blood, but I've been handling it now with better control. If emergency _is_ needed, I'll just hunt some nearby wild animal that's away from public. Thank you though for being so thoughtful…and I'll still drink this now." I said sincerely.

She smiled brightly after that as she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Anytime dear!"

After taking her seat again, she changed the subject as she started to talk. "So, are you three excited about starting college? It'll be a huge change for all of you, I mean during my time and the one before that and who knows how long farther down, we didn't even have the option of college with how things were when they took over. You'll start meeting some new friends and who knows, maybe even someone _special, hmm?_" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows grinning on the last part.

Jennie smiled dreamily at her liking the idea and I raised one eyebrow looking at her as if she were crazy.

_Someone getting close to me? Yeah right, once the poor guy finds out what I am they'll run the other way screaming bloody murder! _I thought.

Kristal suddenly bursted out laughing out then while looking at me. She had the ability to read thoughts, whatever you think while around her, so she heard mine!

"What?" Carolyn asked suddenly.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Kristal said while giggling lightly. I looked down at my now empty plate smiling to myself from her outburst.

When I brought my head back up, I caught Chris staring at me with a crooked smile on his lips, his soft brown eyes gleaming with tender emotions. I already knew he had strong feelings for me, with Kristal telling me what goes on in his mind about me.

I also had a peek in it too, using my powers with opening his mind to me, letting me see for myself without him knowing. I felt bad though because I didn't feel that way towards him, he was only like a brother to me.

I mean he was really good looking, he had that surfer guy type of look with that blond hair reaching his eyes with tan skin and I must say a well toned body from when I saw him take off his shirt one time when he spilled some hot drink on him, that had all us girls staring for a bit, but that was it.

I didn't want to just tell him that though without him coming to me first, then he'll know I've been snooping into his head! And wouldn't that look awkward. But this waiting for him to bring it up was killing me. I sighed as I smiled tightly at him and then turned my attention to the blood filled container.

When bringing it to my lips, I forced myself to swallow the now cold and nasty blood, with my body wanting to throw it back out, until it was empty. After finishing it I stood up from the now loud chatting table, taking my plate and container with me, and headed to the kitchen to clean them and put on the dish rack.

I walked to the front door leading outside, needing some fresh air against me. Once stepping into the warm August breeze outside, I began to walk from the house, passing my little green Nissan car in the house parking lot, onto the street lit empty road.

At the end of the road, there was a little round field that fenced out woods in the back ground with having two swing sets and a slide for the neighborhood children, but tonight it was my peaceful sanctuary as I sat on the swings while gazing up at the dark starlit sky.

My mind went back to how my life was in the past back at the laboratory with all the people I remembered and lost like the children and Ms. Jackson hoping they're in a better place, and how much has changed now. Then my thoughts trained back to the beautiful man in the woods who let me go, those so many years ago.

There hasn't been a day since he hasn't crossed my mind, even though I knew he was one of _them_. Sometimes Kristal would catch my thoughts of him and would give me a 'what the hell' look, making me block my thoughts from her then.

Whoever he was I was grateful of him; our escape wouldn't have been as easy as it had been if he would have alerted the others of me.

And I had to admit, I had a little crush on him, I mean the man was sexy! But then reality would set in as I slap myself mentally and say 'wake the fuck up Rose, he's one of them!' in my head. I sighed as I began to swing slowly, leaning the side of my head against the chains that held it up as I stared up at the sky.

I heard and sense Jennie then coming down the road and sit on the swing next to me. When I looked at her, she had her dark brown eyes fixed towards the sky as her chin length black hair blew around her face uncontrollably. The moon light reflecting off her normally caramel skin color made her look as pale as me. I turned my head back up to look at the stars again while I waited patiently for her to say something. For awhile she just sat like that in silence, as if she were the only on out here.

"You know this is my favorite spot to gaze at the stars too. It's like you have a better view of them somehow!" she said.

I chuckled lightly while still looking up. "Yeah they are beautiful! It sometimes feels like they are looking down at us, watching as we live our lives. I wonder what they would think!" I breathe out. I heard her sighed before saying, "I don't know, but they are probably shaking there heads sadly with how some things are. Rose, I know it's going to be a little hard for you now with having to be so close to them…heck I'm kind of scared to tell you the truth, but we got each other and Chris. We've been through hell and back and we are still holding stronger than ever now! I just want to remind you that you are never alone. You're our sister Rose, we love you…remember that!"

I looked over to her then and smiled happily as I grabbed her hand, she always knew me so well. "I don't know what I would do if you all weren't in my life, I love you too, everyone!"

She beamed joyfully then. "I wouldn't know with me either!" she muttered.

Once we got back to the house a little while after, I went straight up to my room without seeing Chris or the twins off, knowing I'll see them tomorrow before we leave. I just wanted sometime alone while playing some music on my small black digital piano. Music was my everything as it helped me to ease my mind, it was my escape.

After changing for the night, I sat down on the bench and let my hands flow on the keys as I started played one of my favorite songs.

I also signed up for the music class while at the school; I know I had to get it once I saw the class on the list of courses I could take.

When my eyes grew too heavy to hold up, I left the bench and slipped into bed, as my head swam with the melodies of the piano and into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Let me know what ya think kk:) until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was difficult for us with having to say goodbye to the people we consider family. Of course we'll see them during the breaks we get when coming home, but it was the thought of living away from them for such a long time on campus until we graduate!

After giving me a parting hug and kiss on the cheek, Carolyn gave me a another container of animal blood to drink before heading on the road, which once again I had to force my body to corporate with drinking the cold blood, if it were fresh it would then be bearable.

"Don't frighten the boys to hard Rose; we don't want them to be peeing in their pants now do we?" Kristal jokily said to me.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled. _Please! Those human boys won't be able to handle all of this, so I'm not even going _too_ try!_ I thought to her as I pointed to myself.

She laughs then as she nodded her head. "Ok ok…but I'm pretty sure fire boy over there is up for the challenge though!" She matter-of-fact said lowly as she pointed her eyes to Chris.

_Please don't get me started on that topic now! _

She held her hands up in surrender as she mockingly said, "Just a thought, don't bite my head off!" playfully.

I grabbed her into a headlock as I gently rubbed my knuckles on top of her head messing up her hair in the process playfully as she squirms around in my arms trying to get out.

"Hey! No fair, you're stronger than me you bully!" she whined, making me chuckle.

"Rose, stop bullying Kristal and get your wonder woman butt over here so we can get going and be on campus with lots of time to spare!" I heard Jennie say by the car.

Once I released her and looked at the damage I done to her hair I started laughing, it was everywhere! "Keep laughing, don't be surprise to fine your head bold one day when you wake up!" she said through gritted teeth.

My laughter died down a little at that, "Ok ok sorry, it just…looks…like a…birds nest…attacked…seriously!" I couldn't hold the laughs between my talking when I looked at it again.

Kristal narrowed her eyes at me before twirling around and marching back into the house. We were always messing with each other, like big and little sisters do and it felt natural, but we still love each other.

After saying my goodbyes to everyone else, I hopped into the passenger seat since Chris wanted to drive and I was happy to consent so I could just relax during the ride, and soon we were on the road heading to the next step towards our new home for four years. _Or to hell!_

….

After about 4 hours and 30 minutes of Chris's driving, which needs to be worked on if I might add, we finally made it to UDC campus. Since it was noon now, we could see a few people walking around the grounds, probably just to get familiar with their classes.

Around the back just up ahead from us now was where all the common's apartment for the students living on campus.

For the humans, Woodwind Commons apartment on the left was home. The vamps apartment, Compass Point, was their area on the right side, so I'm pretty sure they knew to not cross over on their street!

As we headed to the left to our side, on the right just before heading into their apartments was a dirt road that was surrounded by trees on both sides. From the spaces not covered from viewing the far back, I could see what looked like a huge two story cabin home, making me wonder who would be staying in _there_.

From what I saw it was pretty nice and it looked like someone was staying there from the sight of the black and gray Ferrari in the drive way. From that display then, I knew they were vampires and were pretty rich since no human can afford that from having such low class jobs…well for now as least, the younger generation now were here too get some training _for_ higher jobs!

They were trying to start over and make us back civil, but still we will be under them as they consider themselves the '_supreme_' beings! _The supreme assholes more like it! _I thought to myself.

Once Chris parked the car he turned to me and Jennie, who was snoring soundly asleep.

"Come you two; wake up Jennie we're here! You'll have plenty of time to sleep once in your new bed."

I grabbed my and Jennie's shades in the glove department of the car before stepping out, knowing she'll need them once stepping outside to the blazing sun as I handed it to her in the car. "Thanks Rose." she drowsily said.

We already had our keys so we didn't have to make any stop to the resident office. I had to lock my arm with Jennie to make sure she doesn't trip and fall, hurting herself from sleep walking, that's the last thing we would want with vampires around smelling her spilled blood and come around!

Our room 306 was on the third floor while Chris was the fourth, so we separated as we climbed the three flights of stairs outside. "Well I'm about to take a long nap from that long ride, if you guys need anything just call my cell or come up, my room's 403. And make sure if either of you go out be careful!" Chris said.

I rolled my eyes at him trying to be responsible. "Yes _father!_ Jezz you would think we're 10 years old again!" I complained.

He smirk at me then, "Well actually, I am older than you two even though we're all the same age…well technically you only appear and think like a 20 year old!"

"Wait, that's n…"

"Ok, while the two of you argue about age, I'm about to head in and straight to my bed, which is calling to me right now so later!" Jennie groggily said to us before walking the rest of the way and into the room.

"Yeah _old man_, I'm about head in too, I need my beauty sleep soo talk to you later." I twirled around and headed into the room, but not before I heard Chris whispered, "Sleep tight, beautiful Rose."

The inside was just like any normal apartment with the living room, kitchen, the long hallway that led to the two bedrooms that were on the left side next to each other and two bathrooms on the right! At the end of the hall was a white wooden slide door that led to the washer and dryer room for our clothes with shelves lined up on the sides of it. Everything was furnished and clean for us and we already brought our stuff we would need and want plus with food stocked up in the refrigerator.

So the only thing I did was made my way straight to my room, which was the second room on the left, then unlock my bedroom door since we all had locks for privacy and twirl so my back would flop right on the bed.

I was still tired from waking up too early to leave so it didn't take too long for sleep to come over me.

We didn't wake up until late that night; well to tell you the truth the 20 something phone calls from Chris woke _me_ up, which had me cranky and pissed off at him for interrupting my sleep just to check up on me, but it only made him laugh so I hung up on him as walked in the kitchen for a sandwich.

Jennie came from her room the same time as me but looking more like the bride of Frankenstein! It took all my will to hold back my laugh even still in my crabby mood, but I must have not been doing a good job at it because her eyes narrowed at me warningly before heading to the kitchen.

"Goddamn Chris! I swear I'm going to kill him when I see him tomorrow, waking me from the best sleep I had all this week with all the moving and stuff, I was so relax!" she grumbled.

"I know right! I don't even _want_ to wait until tomorrow to get him, tonight would be just perfect for me!" I joked.

She smiled as she yawned, finishing fixing her's and mine turkey sandwich, we both think alike when it comes down to food!

"Here you go. Well I'm about to head back to bed, its 12:00 am and my first class is at 8 in the morning! I'm going to need the sleep and turn off my phone if Chris decides to call again! Goodnight Rosie."

"Goodnight Jennie…and don't call me Rosie!" I complained, she knew I hated that name!

She just giggled, "Yea yeah." lazily as she entered her room, closing the door behind her.

I fixed me a cup of water before turning off the kitchen light and walking back to my room closing the door behind me.

Once inside, I started to get my stuff I needed together like my schedule and map around the campus just in case I get lost, putting them in my red binder I was taking with me.

I set my alarm clock then for 9:30 am since my first class, English 1101, was at 11.

"O.k got that out the way, now what to wear?" I mumbled to myself as I headed to the closet, looking through.

It was my first day impression so I wanted to make sure I had my stuff out and ready now, plus I don't want to spend my time looking for what to wear in the morning I just wanted to get dress and leave.

In the end I just decided to wear some knee high hidden wedge black faux suede leather boots with my black jean skirt and my favorite pure white fitting tank top shirt with a black rose design on the side.

Since the weather was a little breezy now I pulled out my black leather jacket and lay it on the chair above the clothes. Even though the weather did not affect me like it does to humans, I still had to play the part.

With all the black and the leather jacket on plus with my black ray-ban aviator sunglasses I would probably look like one of those tough but sexy biker chicks to others, which was my personality and style, and plus I loved it!

"Alright all set, now I can enjoy my sandwich and watch some television!" I mumbled again. I hopped back on the bed and turned on the TV, setting myself in for the night with excited thoughts about how my first day will be before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**I know its kind of boring but next one will be better promise:) please review and let me know what you think, but i promise the more reviews i get the faster i update:D lol until next time my friends...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviewsfrom everyone, and like I promise a new chapter for yall:D Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

_Ugh! What the hell!_ I annoyingly thought.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Bee…!

I slammed my hand on the snooze button to shut it up as I peeked my head up to look at the time to see it was 9:32 now, before slamming my head back onto the pillow. Believe it or not I was not a morning person, so it took me a couple of minutes before I got up with an annoyed groan.

I dragged my feet to my dresser and placed both my hands on the top as I leaned on it, bringing my head up to look at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were still in there droopy state with my loose S's shape curls flat from laying on them while sleeping, so they look straight with little curves that were barely noticeable and a few tangles here and there. I rubbed my fingers against my eyes trying to wipe the sleepiness from them then unplugged my IPod from the charger and plugged it into the stereo while hitting play on my music choice; it helps to make me wake up in the morning sometimes.

Since the vampires invaded this world in sometime during the 21st century, everything remained the same as it was from back then like the cars, clothes, music, etc.

So now they just brought everything from then back now to the present, like the band _Linkin Park_ that's playing on my IPod, they have been long gone dead for awhile now unless they were vampyres, humans that were turned we called them, which I doubt but I love their music!

While it went on, I walked out the room and into the bathroom for a nice cool shower; it felt good against my skin.

Once done with the shower, smelling like the sweet scent of vanilla from head to toe, I dried and wrapped the red towel around my naked form and walked back into my room that was now blaring "This Close" by _Flyleaf_ from the speakers.

Yes I was a rock music girl as well, even though I listen to other types, I treasured it.

I mouth the words pretending I was singing with banging my head back and forth softly as I got dress and brush my damp hair making the long loose straight smooth S curls tangle free.

After applying a little mascara, dark eye liner, and lip gloss, I was done and had everything I needed together around 10:15 and after grabbing my IPod and shades, I was out the room and in the kitchen.

Everything felt weird with it being quiet in the apartment, I was used to living in a house full of people and it was always never quiet. Jennie was still out from having class at 8 this morning and another at 10 from what I saw on her schedule when she showed me, so I knew she wouldn't be back until around noon.

I fixed me a bowl of honey roasted Cheerios cereal and filled my mouth with its crunchy sweetness, drinking the honey flavored milk from the cereal that was left behind when finished.

After placing the empty bowl in the sink and drinking a glass of fresh water, I looked at the clock on the stove to see it was only 10:25, with plenty of time to spare. Not wanting to stay in the apartment any longer with nothing to do, I grabbed my binder on the kitchen counter where I put it, then grabbed my keys and headed out the front door.

I took a deep breath before thinking _Here I go!_ as I walked from the hall towards the steps and into the sun.

It felt pretty good out with the sun up, the air wasn't really breezy but it was enough to wear a light jacket for the humans out in which my leather black jacket came in handy right now.

From the view above I could see that Jennie took the car to drive to her classes since Chris didn't have his until later in the afternoon, but it didn't bother me I wanted to walk with time to spare plus my hall wasn't too far from the apartments.

I put on my dark ray-ban shades and plug my ear piece in my ears while browsing for awhile until finally settling it on my favorite band and song, "Brick by Boring Brick" by_ Paramore _to ease my mind as I made my way down the steps.

I could see the humans would stare at me as I passed them, which was a reaction I was used too. With being part vampire, I also inherited their un-natural beauty that can lure a poor soul into a death trap with just a smile, however since my skin had color to it and I had a beating heart unlike _them_ I was human in their and the humans eyes, _but if they only knew _I always thought!

Once off the apartment grounds and on campus, I started to feel a little annoyed with their stares now and the comments from some of the guys like, "Hey sexy!" or "What's your number babe!", or some would mumble to their friends next to them as they pass, "That chick is sexy as hell with a _banging_ body dude!", when they thought I couldn't hear with the music blaring in my ears.

One human even stopped directly in my path and try to talk to me, but I went around him and kept walking straight. I know it was mean, but they had no idea of what I was and how dangerous I am, plus I wasn't interested in them.

It got to a point where I seriously was tempted to show them my fangs and say _fuck_ _off and keep your eyes straight_, but that wouldn't be too smart exposing myself with vampires walking around.

I could see some of them now as they walk in groups with space separate from the humans they walk by. When they _do_ pass each other, I can hear the humans hearts hammering in their chest from the close proximity with them, and the vampires would smirk, letting the humans know they can hear and sense their fear, and they liked it!

But of course my heart would remain its natural slow rhythm beat with no fear as I pass _them_!

The men would look at me in amusement with a hint of lust in their dark eyes as they bring it slowly up and down my body, while the women wore a sneer on their faces whilst looking into my shaded eyes, which brought a tiny crooked smile on my lips as I scream in my mind _SUCK ON IT BITCHES!_", while flicking them off mentally.

I know I was a little cocky with this all, but it felt good not having to fear them when you're just as beautiful _and_ powerful, but I was smart enough not to _try_ and piss them off if I can help it! That would lead to an unpleasant scene plus I would endanger Jennie and Chris life if I do.

As more vampires and humans started to crowd the sidewalks to get to class, I just ignored them as I kept my eyes straight on my destination while I listened and mouth the words to the song from _Paramore _I was listening to.

I would murmur the part in the song, "Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da" each time when it came on out loud as I bang my head again softly to the beat making others look at me with confusion, and amused smiles from some vamps since they could hear what I was listening to with perfect hearing.

Once Payne Hall came to view, which was the hall of both my classes for today, I turned to the sidewalk leading to it.

When inside the crowded wing as both vamps and humans scramble around looking for their classes while some just leaned on the walls talking to their friends as they waited for class to start, I took out my schedule to make sure door 153 from my memory was the right class room on the paper, which proved I was right.

I checked the time on my phone when bringing it out from my front skirt pocket since the door was locked to see I still had 20 minutes left to kill. I took out my ear pieces with turning off my IPod as I put it in my jacket pocket and leaned against the wall next to my classroom door looking around with my arms cross as I held onto my binder.

The hall was pretty wide to have enough space for a large crowd.

There was another wing on the opposite side on left of me that connected with this one a little further up ahead, and an open door that lead to an up going stair case right in front of me on the opposite side wall as well and it looked like that's where all the vampires in this hall was headed or coming from for their classes.

With being in a building full of frighten humans, I could hear the hearts of every single human in here beating so fast in fear, and even some of them wore panic expression on their faces as their eyes cast around each face in alert, from having to share an enclosed building with the enemy with no say in the decision.

As their blood rush quickened, I could feel _my_ urge for it start to get stronger, and if I'm feeling this I knew the vampires in here were having the same effect. The humans fear made the thirst stronger as it quicken the blood in them, that's why they liked their fear so much, but it was bearable until the blood is spilled, unless they have control.

And since _I_ cannot expose myself I _had_ to stay in control, so I closed my eyes and breathe in and out deeply to relax.

My senses were still on alert even with my eyes closed and body relaxed, just to make sure I knew when danger or something popped up on me. So when I suddenly started to hear some commotion in the hall, my body tense and my eyes snapped open as my head jerked to left automatically.

I could see some of the vampires whisper excitedly to their friends saying, "Oh my god they're coming, they're coming!" as they moved from the middle and press their backs to the walls smiling, even the humans scurried out the way to the sides.

I took off my shades and moved my head from the wall to look at the crowd curiously, trying to see what all the excitement was about and who they were talking about that was coming.

Then that's when I saw them, well the two of them, one male the other female, since the third was surrounded by a mob of females' heads, only letting me see his pulled back polished wood brown hair and part of his pale forehead.

They were in the mist of the crowd that flooded around them like a paparazzi!

From what I could see, the female had a reddish honey brown hair with an angelic face and a models' tall slim but not too small frame, while the other male had dark wood brown hair with a muscular body from how his white shirt hung on and shaped his form. The girl looked like she was bored as hell even with all the looks and smiles the vamps _and_ some of the human guys were throwing at her, but the dark haired one was looking like he was enjoying himself as he winked at the girls and wrapping his arms over their shoulders making them sway. He even grinned at some human girls that were eyeing him, blowing kisses without the hand motion used for it as he winks.

As they came closer, his eyes roam down the hall and he caught my curious stare then, making him slow his steps as he traveled his eyes up and down my body.

He elbowed the guy beside him that I still could not see his face, with the crowd still in my way plus due to my shortness, and he jerked his chin in my direction with his eyes still on me murmuring, "That's the sexist human I've ever seen before bro, look at her!" to him.

Followed by the other vampires around them since they heard him perfectly like me of course, his head turned my way then, finally allowing me to see his face, and I just about just out my skin as I jolted up straight from the wall with my eyes growing wide from shock.

It was him, the one that let me go that night in the woods after they invaded the laboratory, it was _him_!

When he saw my shocked stare he looked at me in confusion mixed with amusement, making me compose my face back to normal so that I don't keep looking like a complete idiot as he stared at me.

I was pretty sure he didn't remember me since I was just a kid when he last saw me, but I sure as hell would remember his face anywhere, that face that hunted my memories and dreams of that night through the years.

He looked just the same as I remembered him, of course with them being immortal from the stories told, but I could see his beautiful feature and form a lot more better since he was more closer to me now than he was back then in the woods.

He was tall around 6'2 like the one beside him who elbowed him and he was built, but was more lean and lanky unlike the dark haired one. He had on baggy dark blue jeans with an open white shirt with long folded sleeves at the end and a tight white tank top under it that ended at the belt on his jean waist, making his sculpture chest and stomach more pronounced.

Sexy wasn't the word to describe him now, no he was much _much_ more!

Of course I understood why everyone would swarms around them, they were impossibly more beautiful than everyone here, but he was the most beautiful out of the three.

As they walked into the door that led to the stairs, he turned his head towards me again with curious eyes, and then that same sincere smile I remembered formed on his lips again before he disappeared from my view up the steps.

My heart felt like it just stopped at that moment as I felt like my insides were all tingling, something I never felt before.

I suddenly heard a throat clear beside me then, making my attention turn to a tall honey blond hair man.

"Well if you are done dazing off at the Corbin family; please feel free to enter the class Ms…?"

I blushed embarrassingly from him catching me. "Colts…Rosabel Colts! But I prefer Rose." I told him.

He nod in respect, which surprised me a little with never seeing a vampire show respect like that to a human, well what they think is human of course, but it made me admire him for that.

He smiled kindly at me then.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rose, I'm Nelo…your English professor. Now come on everyone is taking their seats and class is about to start."

I nodded my head and walked into the room, being greeted with stares from all the humans and huge grins from the male population as I made my way to the desk in the far back by the wall where the door was. I rolled my eyes annoyingly as I sighed.

_Yes, this is going to be a very looog interesting year!_

_

* * *

_

**There you have it their first reunion, sooo what did ya think? did i do good?:) lol And the songs in this chapter are "this close" by flyleaf and "brick by boring brick" by paramore, my two favorite bands yall should listen to them if ya haven't heard it:D kk review please guys and i will have these chapters up quickly for ya:) until next time... **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update guys, classes just been crazy for me with all these tests and research I had to do since this semester will be over soon! Thank you all for the awesome reviews everyone I love it! There was one question that caught my attention and I don't want anyone to be confused about Rose so before you read the story guys I wanted to try and explain Rosabel better and why she's the way she is to everyone so you won't feel confused about her and be able to feel the story better. She is uppity in a way to everyone because she feels like she doesn't belong from both worlds even though she was made from them; the world is cruel to her. She knows she is dangerous to the humans so she tries to keeps her distances by being mean so they'll stay away. If they ever find out about her a lot of them wouldn't accept her and the vampires would try to kill her, she would be considered an abomination and threat to them. Only those closes to her whose shown compassion has seen her soft side and they accept the real her, so she feels loved by them. But change is coming :D can't go any further than that, don't want to spoil anything lol but I hope this helps though and to everyone: feel free to ask any questions about the story I welcome them and will always get back to you I promise!:) Without you guys this story will be nothing Now enough of my long talking lol and on with the story…**

* * *

During class, Nelo discussed about what we will be doing in here in which he said was a lot of writing! "It'll help to build your vocabulary, speaking, and critical thinking skills since a lot of you have never been able to learn in school with the way things were!" he said.

With that I heard one guy mumble lowly thinking no one will hear, "Yeah well whose fault was that.", but Nelo just ignored the remark since I knew he heard him if I did.

He also talked about some of the rules for us "_humans_" to follow by according to the head vampires' law on campus. "The second floor is strictly forbidden to humans for it is only for my kind classes, unless you are accompanied by us or you have the red pass like this with permission! You may speak freely to me I do not discriminate humans like majority here. I find humans interesting and amazing beings and believe we are alike in a lot of ways, but be careful of what you say to the others, student and teachers alike, some of my people do not think as I do."

A lot of the students were kind of shocked by his speech and some even smiled with relief. I even started to like him a lot more by the minute and thanked god that I wouldn't have to sit in class with a teacher who was a pain in the ass vampire.

After a little more warning speeches and the talk about class rules like no interrupting doing lessons, showing respect, and if we needed to go to the bathroom just get up and take the blue paper pass that said just that on it and go, he dismissed us early.

Before I could make it out the class though after gathering my things, someone approached me.

"Um h-hi, I'm Alex. I sit next to you in here. I really don't know anyone at this school and I'm just trying to meet new friends, I hope I don't sound too weird to you but you seem pretty cool." He said a little awkwardly to me.

I tilted my head to the side while bringing it up to look at him as I smiled curiously at this human; he seemed more sincere than the others were, and I liked his shyness…it was cute. I also notice he had a southern accent as well which was attractive. He wasn't bad looking either with the short light brown hair, light tan color skin, a nice face structure with that beautiful ocean blue eyes. He was about 5'11 tall too and he had the nice personality to go with it.

_Oh what the hack, I'll be nice this time!_ I thought.

"Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Rosabel but call me Rose, I prefer that better! Yeah I only know two others here, my sister Jennie and our friend Chris. I usually don't like to have many friends, but it's sometimes good to meet new people!" I replied.

Jennie and I had the same last name since Carolyn and Thomas took us in as their own children and we inherited the name Colts, so we considered ourselves as sisters out in the world, but of course she always has been a sister to me.

He ginned at me then as we both exited the classroom and stopped out in the empty halls, since everyone else was still in class.

"So where are you from Alex, I notice your accent is a little different."

"I was born and raised in South Carolina ma'am! How about you?"

"New York City, well what's left of it!" I answered. He nodded his head in understanding.

I pulled out my phone then to see what time it is in which it was only 11:36, so I had plenty of time before my World history class started which was at 1:40.

"So Rose, do have any other classes today? I have math, which is the one course I absolutely hate! But you know, you gotta take it since it's a necessity." He pouted like a kid, making me chuckle.

"Yeah I have World history, which will be interesting with the history of them invading the world that's probably going to be a lecture as well." I matter-of-factly said. He lightly laughs, "True!" after.

I started to hear voices from the door leading up the stairs then as my phone started to vibrate in my hand with the screen flashing **Jennie**, alerting me she was calling.

"Well I better head out then, Jennie most likely wants to meet up before class and it's probably about to get packed in here, so I'll see you around Alex!" I said as I press send.

"Yeah I better head to my hall, it's a little distance away, see you later Rose, and it was a pleasure getting to know you a little!" he said softy with a small smile before walking away towards the exit door.

Once he was out of sight, my attention went back to Jennie, who was calling my name impatiently since I wasn't talking, as I started to walk to the ladies restroom down the hall for some privacy.

"Yeah Jennie I'm here, sorry about that I was talking to…Alex."

"Alex? Who's Alex…_oooh_ a new _boy_ you met hmmm? I want details then Miss. Rose!" I rolled my eyes at that, knowing that's exactly how she'll act which was why I hesitate at saying his name.

"_Noo_ Jennie it's nothing like that, the poor guy didn't know anyone here and he wanted to meet new _friends,_ so I was my unusually nice self to talk to him! Plus with a cute face and personality like his, I couldn't be rude and say fuck off! That side is for the others who are so far up their own ass!" Jennie laughs then, she knew how I was, but she was the total opposite of me. Her heart was too kind and it shined out to others, it was one thing I loved about her.

"You'll like him though Jennie, he seems like a good guy and you _know_ I'm a good judge of character! Plus he has the cutest southern accent too, he's from South Carolina!"

"Well, if _you_ of all people say he is a nice person and actually like him, then I _definitely_ believe you! A friend of yours is a friend of mine!"

Just then I heard some laughter coming towards the direction of the bathroom where I was, and in popped in three blond head vampires as they came in one by one. They stopped when they saw me by the bathroom sinks at the far end from them and frown in disgust.

I raised a brow at them wondering why vampires would be in a bathroom since they didn't exactly need it, then turned my head back to the mirror but keeping an eye on their reflection as they moved and stood at the opposite corner from me.

"Hey _human_ a word of advice, whenever we approach you need to scurry out of our presence like about now! So beat it blood bag!" the one in the middle sneered at me.

I could hear Jennie warning voice on the phone calling my name.

"Jennie are you done with class?"

"Yeah bu…"

"Then meet me outside Payne hall ok? See you then!" I said quickly before shutting my phone close, cutting off her reply.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I did something stupid to this bitch as I grab my binder and started to walk out the bathroom door. My grip on the binder tightens as I heard them laugh at me as I passed them, but I froze to a stop when the same bitch talked again.

"Oh and _Rose,_ stay away from the Corbin brothers if you know what's good for you! They seem to take a certain interest in you for some reason, so be a good little blood bag you are and obey me!" she demanded.

I twirled around slowly then, tilting my head as I furrowed my brows with a shock expression on my face when she _demanded_ _me_. I wasn't too shocked at her knowing my name, I knew they were listening to my convocation on the phone and heard Jennie call my name, but I couldn't hold my tongue then after what she said to me, she hit a nerve and I just snapped.

"First of all, I'm not your little lap _dog_ you could order around anytime and second of all, _don't ever fucking try me like that! You don't know shit about me bitch and I sure as hell don't give a fuck who you are, so a word of advice to you, you stay the fuck away from me if you know what's good for you_!" I retort back.

I was pretty sure I heard their mouth make a pop sound as their mouth shape turn to an O with shock at what I said. But of course her features soon turned from shock to pure rage at my words, as she hissed like a wild animal at me showing her fangs that descended then.

Everything went quiet outside in the hall which I was pretty sure they all heard the commotion in here with the good hearing, but I didn't really give a damn since I was too far pissed!

"Why you stupid little…"

She was cut off as the door suddenly opened quickly then, saving her ass from what I would have done if she tried anything, and in walked a familiar reddish honey brown hair woman, the same girl that was beside the Corbin bothers and who was also their sister I found out earlier.

She had an annoyed look on her face as she looked at them, then her eyes went to the blond hair one in the middle who was talking all the smack to me.

"_Enough _Adara!" she exclaimed to her.

The one Adara shook with shock when she saw her and lowered her eyes in respect. "Letalia! I'm sorry, but this _human_ is being disrespectful and I will not…"

"This _human being_ is just defending her honor Adara and _you_ were the one that was disrespectful with starting this, she has done _nothing_ to you! There _is_ a reason why we are going to the same school together, to learn about each other and not demand around what is not like us! My brothers are not your property to claim if you didn't know you arrogant little fool. You are disrupting the peace here and we could all hear you, now that is enough!" She spoke with authority, making me realize that the Corbin family had a certain power over all the others! It was the same aura I felt with her brother when I first saw him in the woods back then.

The one Adara held her head down in shame at that moment; the others beside her following her lead as well. They all walked passed us to go out the exit door of the bathroom after that but not before Adara gave me a deadly glare, and I knew it was far from over between us.

Once they left, I closed my eyes as I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down my face in frustration. I came so close at blowing my cover and it was my first day here! I froze then when I heard Letalia speak.

"I'm sorry Rose; some of my people have little respect for your kind! You were very stupid to stand up against her though I must admit…or very brave, for a human!"

I snap my eyes open to see a tiny smile on her lips. It felt weird to have her smiling at me, knowing it somehow showed that she respect me…a vampire respecting what she think is a human. _But what will happen if she ever finds out what you really are?_ Is what I thought, what I always will think of!

A light smile formed on my lips then as I said, "Thank you!" to her as I lowered my head in respect to show gratitude since everyone else seems to do that to this family, before walking out the door leaving her behind.

Before the door closed, I heard her faint voice curiously say, "My pleasure Rose."

The hall was full of vampires just listening to the convocation inside the bathroom. They all stared at me, some in amusement and some in anger as I passed them, but I kept my eyes straight and head held high as I walked.

_Well nice job Rose, so much for being unnoticed to them! Just couldn't keep your mouth shut now could ya temper head._ I thought to myself annoyingly.

Before I made it out the door leading outside though, Jennie came busting her way through it and jerk to a stop when she saw me standing in front of her. "Rose is everything…"

"Everything is fine Jennie calm down!"

She nodded her head as she sighed, then her eyes swept around behind me as her expression turned to confusion. I didn't need to turn around to see what she was looking at because I knew what she saw; it was the sight of every vampire there looking directly in my direction with different features as they walked the halls.

Jennie grabbed my hand then as she pulled me out the building with her, only stopping when we were at the front of the car. "Ok Rose, what the _hell_ happen in there? They were all staring at you…should we be, worried!" she cautiously whispered to me.

"Like I said, there's nothing _to_ worry about, I just had to get someone straight who was talking to me like I was her lap dog! I know it was dumb but I couldn't help it Jennie, you know me!" I answered.

Jennie gave me a warning look which I knew meant I need to start learning how to _help it_ better, making me frustratingly reply, "I know I know, it won't happen again then _damnit_!"

With seeing my frustration, Jennie sighed then as she observed me silently. I wasn't the type to walk away from an insult so easily, I guess my vampire side was the cause of that with being impatient creatures, and it was just the way _I_ am! Either way, no one I knew ever completely understood that about me since they didn't know the feeling.

"Let go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I need some food after all this excitement!" Jennie spoke, trying to break the silence between us.

I nodded with a forced smile, trying to get out of my bad mood before I made my way to the passenger side of the car.

As I looked out the window when we drove off I could see the back side of all three of the Corbins as they loaded inside a familiar black Ferrari, which then made me realize who was staying in that huge cabin I saw by the apartments when we first got here since that car was in the drive way along with the gray one.

After we parked the car in the parking lot by the cafeteria, Jennie called Chris to meet us here for lunch knowing that he hasn't eaten since he couldn't cook anything. Last time he tried… let's just say the food was deadly!

After at least about 10 minutes of waiting he finally made it, so we all headed inside. The entrance hall was like a lounge with it being furnished with a fire place lit up, giving it a comfy feeling, and it was wide!

On the opposite side wall from the entrance door there was a pair of polished wooden doors that lead to the cafeteria, and once Chris opened it I was struck with the scent of human blood full on.

With being unprepared, my whole body froze with a jerk as my eyes swept around the cafeteria, seeing the open pitchers filled with the rich red blood the vampires had at their tables as they poured it into their glasses to drink while they talked and smiled among each other. The humans sat with their groups with trays filled with variety of food as they socialized with each other as well.

Chris and Jennie notice my uncomforted when gazing at my furrowed face and frozen form. They both came to my side then. "Hey, you ok?" Chris asked concern.

I sighed as I nodded my head yes to him. I tried to ignore the throbbing ache in my throat and my hidden fangs within my gum as I walked inside the cafeteria with them. The throbbing just got worse as we walked further in and stood at the food line as the smell just surrounded me.

Once our trays were full, mines only consisting of an apple, sub sandwich and water, we found an empty table and made ourselves as comfortable as we could.

I tried my best to ignore the smell as I ate but it was tough, it was like standing in a delicious smelling buffet of your favorite foods when you haven't eaten in days! I could see Jennie and Chris looking at each other across the table and then their warily eyes moved to me as they chatted. They knew I wasn't in a mood for talking right now as I tried to keep my focus, so they left me alone but they were still alert.

I heard the front doors to the cafeteria suddenly opened then and the whole room became silent for a while as the Corbin family came in at that moment, breaking whatever concentration I had before as it moved to them.

Even though everyone became quiet, they kept walking in as if nothing changed in the room. Once they made it to their food stand, or you could say blood stand since that was what it serves, the room began to turn back to normal then as they began to talk again but this time their conversation was all about the three siblings.

I distracted myself with their chats trying to maintain from the smell around the room, even though they were all saying the same old things like "How unbelievably beautiful they were" and also with the females saying "How much they wanted the two brothers, Damian and Brone" and the same goes for the males in the room with Letalia.

When they kept saying the name "Damian" as they spoke a memory was triggered then, it was the same name I heard in the woods long ago when that voice called it out. I didn't have time to dwell on it back then when my mind was only concentrating on trying to escape at the time and I never really thought about, but I now realized that was _his_ name when they mentioned it then, and the other cocky one that flirted with all the girls must be Brone.

I watch them along with everyone else as they gracefully took their seats at a table in the far corner from everyone with their pitcher and non-see through cups. Immediately after they got comfortable, a couple of smiling vamp girls and guys started to come over to them until all the chairs at the table was taken.

It was like this morning in the hall all over again when they were surrounded by the crowd as they wore the same expression on their faces now. I could see Brone was the most social one since he enjoyed the attention, a _lot _more than necessary it seems, while Letalia was the opposite. She just looked bored and plus annoyed by their presence all around her, giving me the impression that she was a more private person like myself! Damian on the other hand was a bit more difficult to figure out as I stared while examining him, saving him for last.

He smiled, talked, and laugh with the others politely, but it looked forced. His posture was tense it seemed like and every time when one of the _broads_ would come near and touch him he'll push their hand away smoothly as if trying to make it unnoticeably rude, and it worked since they just kept flirting but some would try again while others knew better to not to.

Once in awhile his eyes would swoop around the cafeteria like he was finding it more interesting than them as they kept talking. It was kind of funny and entertaining to watch him, making the throbbing ache in me disappear to the back of my mind as I did.

I was too lost in my curious stare at him that I didn't notice the set of eyes that had caught me until it was too late. When I saw Letalia looking at me with a small smirk basically telling me she saw that, I quickly dropped my head down embarrassingly as I mentally cursed to myself.

I waited for a couple of long seconds before bringing my head up to peek over at their table again to see if she was still looking at me, _she_ wasn't but Brone and Damian where looking at our table now.

Brone smiled and wink when he saw me looking while Damian expression was blank, but his dark dried blood eyes betrayed him as it shown curiosity towards me.

I tried playing coolly, even though his watchful eyes brought those excited tingling feelings back within me as I raised a brow and mouthed in a low faint voice for only them to hear, "See anything you like!"

Both their expression turned shock by my boldness, for who they think is human, making a smirk form on my lips as I winked. I could see a crooked smile on Letalia lips from the corner of my sharp eye with seeing what I just did, even though it looked like she wasn't paying attention.

I stood up then, interrupting Chris and Jennie discussion as they brought their eyes to me. "I got to head to class it'll be starting soon." I told them. Jennie nodded in understanding as she was about to get up, but I stopped her.

"No it's ok Jennie I'll walk there, it's not that far and plus I don't mind the exercise. You _know_ it doesn't really bother me, so finish your meals! I'll see you guys later at the apartment." Jennie looked at me suspiciously at my change of mood, but Chris unaware of Jennie's expression and knowledge just chuckled.

"Yeah, we _know_ it doesn't Rose! Stop bragging Miss. show off!" he said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

I grinned at them innocently before dropping my tray off since Chris grabbed the untouched food I had, and I walked off.

Before exiting out the cafeteria I looked over my shoulder at the Corbins table one last time and was greeted with their eyes still on me, but my main focus was on Damian wondering eyes. I smirked again satisfied as I turned my head back around in front of me.

No matter was species they are, men will be men!

* * *

Let me know if ya like:D until next time my devoted readers and I'll try to not make it a long wait this time!lol


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys:) thank you all for the awesome reviews! I know it's been a little while since I updated but thankfully not as long as last time lol Classes is just being such a pain now. I'm going to try and make more chapters, at least about five before I update again so I won't keep you guys waiting all the time. And I have to update my other story I haven't done that for at least a month! It might take a while but not too long hopefully:D kk now, on with the story...

* * *

"A toast to making it out alive and well on our first day my friends!" Chris roommate Johnny announced jokily as we all held our glasses full of wine up in the air before drinking it with smiles.

We were back in Jennie and mine apartment celebrating with some red and white wine that Johnny had brought, since he had the "hookups" he said. When they first came over knocking on our door after I came home from my World History class, which was actually a pain since my professor Miss. Celyn was a major smart ass with little respect, I could smell the liquor on them and by the glazed eyes and the swaying, they were pretty buzzed from the drinks.

With done with all our classes on our first day and it was around something 11 at night, they decided to have a little private celebration. The kitchen counter was scattered with both unopened and empty wine bottles and by the looks of Chris and Johnny, they wouldn't be able to walk straight by the end of the night.

Jennie was already drunk after drinking three glasses of wine with her being a light weight while I on the other hand, after finishing glasses of wine and bottles with more than I can count since starting drinking at 8:00, was just beginning to feel a _little_ buzz.

It took a hell of a lot of drinks to get me to at least start feeling it within me, but I still do since I am part human.

We all went on talking about our day as we drank, but Johnny did most of the talking. This was my first time meeting him unlike Jennie. He was a tall thin lanky guy with little muscles, but he had an attitude that reminded me of Brone.

When he first saw me while standing outside our front door after I opened it for them, his eyes almost budged out there sockets as a sly smile formed on his lips while saying, "Well _hello_ _gor_-_geous_!"

Of course Chris gave him a warning glare at his words to me that made the smile drop as he held up his hands in surrender with saying, "Ok ok!"

Even though I knew Chris only did that because of his feelings for me, I still smiled gratefully at him for it anyway.

But besides that though, Johnny was actually a pretty funny and cool guy.

"Man I hate to admit it, but those vampire chicks are pretty hot though! I mean I know their dangerous and all but I wonder how it would be like to date one…especially that cute vamp I saw in the hall earlier today with those two guys! You all should have seen it; they looked like famous movie stars with the way everyone was hovering over them and acted!" I heard Johnny suddenly say to us as he was talking, his words catching my attention full on.

I knew he was talking about the Corbins when he mentioned the way the crowd hovered them since they were the only ones to draw that sort of attention after seeing it for myself.

"Oh yeah I think I seen them in the cafeteria earlier when Jennie, Rose, and I went to eat. I wonder who they are." Chris curiously said.

"They're the Corbins'." I blunted out then, not realizing I did until the words were already out my mouth.

Both Chris and Johnny looked at me with surprise expressions at what I just said, but Jennie just looked at me warily.

"How'd you find that out Rose?" Chris, voice laced with suspicion, had asked.

I still haven't told him about my incident in the bathroom earlier this morning, knowing he would freak out a lot worse than Jennie did when I told her all that happened and of Letalia. I wasn't planning on too anytime soon either and so wasn't Jennie since she promised me, only if he needed to know then I will. So I gave him an answer that was part true.

"People _do_ talk you know! They were all that everyone was talking about all day." I matter-of-factly told him.

"So true dude! And I bet they're the ones who live in that cabin next to Compass Point. They _must_ be loaded with money man!" Johnny bursts out suddenly.

Chris just shrugged and tilted his head as he mumbled, "_Lucky them_!" before chugging down his wine finishing it up.

The room became quiet for a second before Jennie eventually changed the subject when she busted me out about my new _friend_ Alex she put it, making me narrow my eyes at her angrily as I walked over to the counter and popped open the last wine bottle for myself.

She only grinned at me innocently when she saw the look on my face like she did nothing wrong, but I knew all too well what she was doing.

"So do tell us about your _friend_ Rose, we're dying to know!" she sweetly said.

"Oh I bet, nosy!" I mumbled.

A fake hurt expression crossed her face then. "I'm not nosy, just _curious_! Come on _Rosie_.", she cooed.

"Did you know _curiosity_ _killed_ the cat _Jennifer_? There's nothing _too_ tell except he's a nice person, I just met the guy today for Christ sake!" I said through gritted teeth.

She knew I hated to be put out on spot like that but it was one thing that she loved doing especially when it involves the opposite sex, and it annoyed me to no end! "Such a party pooper!" she teased.

I could hear Johnny and Chris drunken snickering at us as we debated back and forth in the background.

_What is this, the picking on Rosabel day?_ I thought annoyingly, and the wine in me wasn't helping to calm my irritation.

"Well in that case, the _party_ _pooper_ will take her leave then! It's almost two in the morning and I have classes starting at 1:00 anyways so I need my sleep. I advise you to make sure these two drunk asses stay put here for the night Jennie, we don't want them to fall down the stairs and break their necks while _trying_ to go up to their door… they can barely stand on their own! They can sleep on the couch and you can wake them up since your class is in the morning."

Jennie chuckled as she swayed lightly; giving me a two thumbs up with saying, "Okie dokie _mother_!"

I rolled my eyes at that but smirked at the same time.

I grabbed my half filled bottle as I made my way down the hall to my room as I cooed teasingly, loud enough for them to hear from down the hall, "Goodnight _children_, be good!"

I quickly ran to my room laughing when I saw a shoe coming towards me through the hall, locking my door behind me when inside.

I changed into my pajama pants and shirt before setting my alarm for 11, then settling myself into bed. With the help of the wine that was in my system, I was out like a light once my head hit the soft pillows with a light bounce as the heavenliness of the bed made my body relax comfortably.

When morning came as my alarm went off letting me know I needed to get my butt up, I had to use force to make my heavy eye lids open up but I immediately shut them tightly when the sun light streaming through my window blinds shone on them blindly.

I was a little groggy as I stood up to head to the bathroom for a shower but I felt fine even after all the drinks I drunk last night, making me happy for my vampire genes at that with knowing Jennie, Chris, _and_ Johnny felt the complete opposite at this moment if awake.

As I cross the hall, I could hear someone snoring softly in the living room and only one slow rhythm heart beat. I walked in there to see Chris tucked in under the covers on the long couch with only able to see the top of his blond hair and forehead poking out the covers.

Since he picked all his classes for the late afternoon, one being physical education with me, I was pretty sure he'll be out like this for a while until then.

After I was done with my shower I quickly changed into my light blue jean with the three separate horizontal slits on the part above my knees and a pair on the back side where the legs bend, a black fitting off the shoulder long sleeve top that ended a little passed my waist with black knee high heeled boots, letting my lose smooth ringlet curls fall around my face shaping it to complete the look.

I grabbed my gym bag I prepared earlier yesterday and my binder, not knowing if I would need it since I only had music and physical education today, but just in case.

After snatching my jacket off the chair in the living room, I quickly made my way outside.

When I reached the steps, I ran into Johnny who was just coming down. He looked like he just jumped out of bed and was suffering from a bad hangover, in which in truth he was.

He stopped when he saw me and a lazy smile came to his lips.

"Well hello Rose, you look _very_ beautiful this afternoon. Heading to class?"

I tilted my head as I smirked at him. "Why thank you Johnny but I'm sorry I can't say the same to you, you look like a mess! And yes, I'm heading to my music class."

He look down at himself after what I said about him then shrugged, "Oh well, I only have one class anyway and I _feel_ like a mess! I'm never drinking like that again when I have to wake up for class the next day. Chris still asleep? I tried to wake him so we could get back to the room this morning but he told me to fuck off and leave him alone, so I left his grumpy ass!" he added as we made our way down the steps, making me laugh.

"Yeah he's not waking up until we kick his ass out probably! He needs to though so he'll make it to gym class later."

"Oh man I wish I could see how he'll act during _gym _while hungover! That'll be funny!" he replied, chuckling.

He stopped in front of a dark blue jeep as he dug his hand into his pocket, bring out his keys. "Do you need a lift to class?" he asked.

I looked around the parking lot then, seeing that Jennie took my car again since her classes are all in the morning and she wasn't in a walking mood today I was sure, so I nodded my head yes, knowing if I _did_ walk to class right now I would show up late.

Once he reached the building dropping me off I waved bye at him as I stepped out the car and closed the door, jogging the rest of my way to my music class, which was in the school huge auditorium I realized when stepping inside.

The lights were dim with majority of it shining from the stage lights, but I could still see perfectly in the room. It was already pretty packed with people but what surprised me was that there were vampire students sitting on the left, the opposite side of where all the humans were seated at!

Some of them turned my direction to the sound of the doors opening, staring at me as I made my way down the aisle slowly and as I took my seat on the third row on the right. I looked around curiously at the vampires in the room, wondering what was going on at the same time.

As my eyes swept to different faces, it paused when reaching a familiar one that was looking dead into my eyes, making frustrated shock flood through me as I gazed back at Adara angered face.

Her glaring eyes shone nothing but pure hate towards me, making a groan come from me as I rolled my eyes and turned them towards the stage ignoring her.

She on the other hand did not turn, along with her same little followers that were with her yesterday, as they uttered low smart remarks that was annoying the hell out of me, making me clinch my fist even tighter on the arm chair to hold my irritation.

About a minute later I heard the doors open behind me as two pairs of feet came through them making their way down the aisle, followed by a man voice as they spoke loudly. "Well I see we have a full house of people here, at least about 40 of you all! Hello, my name is Parris and I will be the music professor for those of you who are _advanced_, with being able to play an instrument well! Those of you who are beginners will go with Miss. Acacia here to that door on the left there, but of course we will test you to see where you stand before deciding this unless you already know. I know you all notice we, both human and vampire, are in the same room together right now, and that is because this will be a joined class! It will be less time consuming for me and easier than having separate classes that will be learning the same, and of course this is the _only_ class throughout campus that has permission to do this. So I expect nothing but respect in here or consequences with dealt, for _both_ race, if you do not follow my rule. I am a fair person so no need to worry about that. So with done with all that needed to be said, let's get done with row calls so we can begin!" he stated to us.

As he talked while walking left and right on the stage with his arms behind his back, my eyes began to analyzed him.

His short slick midnight black hair was slid back from his strong pale face. He had one of those dark mysterious mature looks about him, also making him look wise beyond his years like he has known and seen many things. It made him, along with his looks of course from being a vampire, even more attractive.

He was like one of those teachers you see in those movies where the students all had a major crush on.

He took a sheet of paper from the other lady, Miss. Acacia he said her name was, then he began to call everyone's' name out. When he did, the ones he called would raise one of their hands signaling him who they were.

As he went down the list, I suddenly heard him call out, "Letalia Corbin", making my eyes jump around the room searching for her hand to raise until found. I wasn't the only one looking for her in the room, seeing eyes turned towards the seats up by the door until they set on her form. She paid no attention to us, only on Mr. Parris as she raised her hand.

My name was called not to long after hers. When done, he began to speak again.

"Now, those of you who are beginners please step towards the wall by the door on the left! The rest stay put where you are."

I would say about the majority of the room got up, leaving only 18 of us in our seats. Once Acacia lead them into the room, Parris told us to move to the front on the right side, filling it and the second row as his eyes assessed us before we settled in.

A cruel mischievous smile spread along Adara face when she took her seat on the second row right behind me as I watched her with the corner of my eyes in alert, but her smile dropped into a sneer when she saw Letalia moved to sit next to me on my right. Letalia eyes slowly turned to Adara, giving her a warning glare like she was sending her a message that read _don't even fucking try_ with her dark piercing eyes.

I watched in satisfaction as Adara eyes and body jerks straight when she saw it.

"I assume you already know who I am, and I know who you are so that saves us from introduction I guess." Letalia whispered teasingly to me.

I chuckled lightly with a nod. "Yes well, it is nice to see you again too Letalia. I guess we are going to be spending a lot of time together in here!" I replied. "Indeed!" was her only response.

Just then Parris spoke, "Ok now let's see how good you all are then. First to go is, Rosabel!"

* * *

Let me know what ya think!:D until next time my friends


	8. Authors note!

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for awhile now, things have been pretty crazy lately for me. I was planning on updating today as a Christmas surprise to you all but my laptop crashed! Its on a safe lock mode right now so it can protect my files and everything and I wont be able to get it fixed until next month. So I will definitely be updating then I promise! Hope you guys are still interested with my stories and once again I'm so sorry guys but I will be back on track soon!:)**


End file.
